


A través del espejo

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre hemos creído que McGee era el escritor escondido tras Thom E. Gemcity y McGregor era su personaje, ¿y si fuese al contrario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través del espejo

—¡McGregor, te voy a rebotar el pescuezo!  
—Rebanar. Se dice “reba…—Al ver la mirada furibunda de Lisa, Tommy cortó la palabra a medias—No importa.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¡Por esto!

Lisa estampó el manuscrito contra el tablero de su escritorio. McGregor tragó saliva y se aflojó la camisa. Su plan de ejercicios con un entrenador personalizado estaba funcionando, pero no tan deprisa como el de su McGee y quizá se había precipitado al comprar ropa una talla menor. Eso o que Lisa le atemorizaba especialmente aquella mañana.

—¿No te gusta? Mi editor dice que será el mejor de la serie.

Lisa alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Al menos así no podría arrojarle ningún objeto. La ninja asesina del Mossad Ziva David era una versión muy dulcificada de la auténtica oficial Lisa Zvi. Según el editor de Jim, los lectores no la comprenderían al natural. El cambio no había sentado nada bien a Lisa, quien no perdía oportunidad de quejarse desde que por casualidad tomó prestada una de las novelas en la biblioteca.

—¿El mejor? Esto es absurdo. ¿Mandas a Ziva a Somalia, la torturan durante meses, Tony le dice que no puede vivir sin ella y no están juntos? ¡Y no solo eso! Su padre vuelve y entierran el sable de guerra como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¡Por favor! No hay quien se lo crea. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, meter a una rubia tonta en el equipo y que Tony se enamore de ella? Como solamente haces que uno de los dos esté celoso unas treinta veces por capítulo, quedaría muy original.

Tommy carraspeó y alzó la mano para pedir la palabra. Lisa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para concedérsela y dejó que una vez más corrigiese su inglés. La mayor parte de las patadas al diccionario de Ziva eran calcadas de la realidad, igual que las referencias cinematográficas de DiNozzo. Raro era el día que Di Nuccio dejaba pasar sin compararlo todo a una película. Lo peor no era eso, sino que, ahora que Lisa y él compartían techo, ella también empezaba a coger el hábito.

—No puedo juntar a Tony y Ziva—admitió Jim en un susurro—. Sería cambiar el foco de atención, transformar la historia en una novela romántica. Sería un suicidio.  
—¿Novela romántica?—inquirió Tommy—Te recuerdo que tu superasesina del Mossad se basa en Lisa.  
—Y yo te recuerdo que odias dormir en el sofá, querido—ronroneó Lisa—. Solamente intento hacer una crítica constructiva. Sé que Jim valora mucho mi opinión, ¿verdad, Jimmy? Por algo lo del asesinato con una tarjeta de crédito es cierto, igual que las dieciocho maneras de matar a alguien con un clip aunque sigo sin entender por qué veinticinco le parecía un número exagerado. Es más… redondo, ¿sí?

Antes de que McGregor pensase en algo para aplacar a Lisa, su teléfono sonó. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír la voz de Amy. Se levantó rápidamente y huyó escaleras abajo, todavía desconfiaba del ascensor por mucho que quedarse encerrado en él con Lisa durante horas le hubiese dado para un capítulo humorístico de la novela.

Amy le esperaba subida a sus infinitos tacones, bailoteando su música de siempre. McGregor prefirió no preguntar qué era, prefería que no le arrastrase a otro concierto de Necrosis o algún otro grupo de esos que tanto le gustaban a la científica.

—No hacía falta que vinieras corriendo, ¿quieres sentarte? Siéntate, no había tanta prisa, solo quería que me revisases al chiquitín, esta mañana al arrancarlo hace un ruido raro. Le he hecho varias pruebas de diagnóstico y parece todo en orden, no consigo dar con nada, así que he pensado: “Voy a decirle a McGregor que me eche una mano, que así le saca brillo a sus títulos del MIT, porque seguro que están criando polvo en el fondo de un guardamuebles”. ¿O no? ¿Los tienes expuestos en algún sitio? En tu casa no, aunque no te cabrían. ¿Por qué no te mudas? Estás forrado, Jim, ¿por qué vives en esa caja de zapatos?

McGregor se rascó la cabeza y buscó ayuda a su alrededor. No iba a cambiarse de casa hasta que no se armase de valor para pedirle a Amy que la compartiera con él. Después de abrir los ojos y comprender que en el fondo la atracción era mutua, habían tenido un par de citas. En la ficción sería muy bonita la tensión sexual no resuelta, pero él prefería resolverla varias veces por sesión con Amy. Después de todo, hacía ya mucho que las historias de ambos mundos no corrían paralelas.

—Pues… igual que sigo siendo del NCIS. No quiero alterar la rutina.  
—Ya, claro. Y que últimamente mis faldas sean cada vez más cortas tampoco tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Tratando de que el rubor no se le subiese a las mejillas, McGregor se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con carita inocente.

—¿Ah… ah, sí? ¿Lo son?

Amy se puso en jarras y asintió.

—Jim, dedicas media página del manuscrito a describir con detalle la evolución de mi vestimenta. Bueno, la mía no, es verdad, la de “Abby Sciuto”.  
—¿Sigue sin gustarte ser parte de la novela? Podría hacer que firmase un contrato millonario con alguna empresa, pero, la verdad, Amy, nada sería lo mismo sin ti. Sin ella. Y sin ti también.

Amy sonrió con timidez y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Había amenazado con borrarle del mapa sin dejar el menor indicio al enterarse de que ella también era la fuente de uno de los personajes. Para salvar la vida, McGregor había tenido que meter con calzador a Wilberforce, el cachorrito de labrador que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. El cameo del perro en la novela le había parecido un poco torpe al principio, pero los fans que le escribían parecían adorarlo y pedían que apareciese de nuevo.

Se sentó en la silla que Amy le ofrecía y aceptó un trago de su bebida. En qué momento se le ocurrió crear el Caf-Pow, la mitad de la correspondencia era solo para desmentir que existiera. En realidad, Amy bebía de una marca conocida a la que McGregor no pensaba hacerle publicidad gratuita. El nombre era irrelevante, lo que importaba era que Amy estuviese siempre dando botes y realizando veinte tareas a la vez.

El chiquitín de Amy tenía poca cosa, solo un tornillo mal apretado de la última mejora que le habían hecho. Una vez reparado, le habló a Amy de la casita en las montañas que había alquilado para el fin de semana. Acababa de conseguir que aceptase su invitación cuando le sonó el móvil. Era Tommy, le advertía de que tenían un muerto en Quantico y le instaba a darse prisa en reunirse con ellos o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

A pesar de que Tommy le había avisado, McGregor solo llegó a tiempo de ver la furgoneta de sus compañeros partir. Por el bandazo que pegó al salir del garaje, la conducían el jefe o Lisa. Mirando cómo se alejaba a toda velocidad, se dijo que la perspectiva de compartir la ambulancia con Wolfy y Jalmer no era tan deprimente. El forense tenía la mala costumbre de contarles con detalle datos curiosos de autopsias pasadas, pero Jim ya había aprendido a asentar el estómago lo suficiente como para que no le afectase.

Al llegar al lugar del crimen y ver a las víctimas, McGregor se dijo que se avecinaba tormenta: un Marine y un soldado del Ejército de Tierra. Les tocaría compartir caso con Holly Marks, la novia del jefe. Era una mujer demasiado eficiente, volvería a pelearse con Tibbs por el mando y seguro que exhibiría sus recién conseguidos galones de coronel para hacer más fuerza. Se pasarían media investigación dándoles órdenes contradictorias hasta que alguien en el equipo se volviese loco o el caso se resolviera milagrosamente.

—Ah, Jerome, discúlpanos, el señor Jalmer se ha vuelto a perder. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Herida de bala en la sien, el disparo se efectuó a quemarropa con un arma…

¡Plof! El resonar de la colleja hizo que el forense se callase literalmente de golpe. El receptor no había sido él, sino McGregor, a quien todos observaban. Ni la había visto venir ni imaginaba qué habría hecho mal para merecerla. Normalmente Tommy era quien se las llevaba todas.

—Jefe, ¿qué…  
—Por jubilarme en México.  
—Y a mí en Hawai—añadió Marks con una sonrisa malvada.


End file.
